7 Minutes in Heaven  Males Shinobi and Senseis!
by KakashiFNGRL
Summary: Head out on an adventure with your favorite male sensei/shinobi in your tiny closet of love... Choose the chapter most appealing to you. ShinobixFemOc
1. Chapter 1

Seven minutes in Heaven, with which angel will you share your tiny little closet of love?

Each chapter responds to their own male Shinobi, you can choose from:

Hatake Kakashi  
Umino Iruka  
Jiraiya  
Kotetsu  
Izumo  
Genma

I hope you enjoy your little adventure, let me know if you want s'more!

xKakashiFNGRL


	2. Seven Minutes with Kakashi

I love stretchable book covers, it's the only way I can read my smutty novels in public. Well, non-perverted people refer to them as smutty, I call them 'explicitly exciting romance novels'... As the one and only official beta-reader for Jiraiya-kun, I get to read the books weeks or months in advance of release. The only catch was that I had to pose for him, nude. I didn't mind being nude or posing nude, I minded the fact that the guy that I like, who reads it the most, will see my booty- I mean body! But nobody knows that, nobody knows I'm reading the upcoming part as we speak. This birthday party was skidding to a halt, or so I thought. The students had all gone home, the alcohol was starting to run out since Anko found it all and the couch was not accessible... Damn Kurenai and Asuma, they were messing around again, thank god not in public this time. I flipped the page and tried to read the first line, but it kept repeating itself over and over as I felt watched. I looked over the edge of my book to meet an eye, one I hoped not to look at me like that.

At least not in public, "Sora-chan, it's your turn, are you going to call, raise or fold?" Kakashi raised his brow at me as I tried to hide my blush behind my book, I looked at the cards in my other hand. A promising four of a kind, though I kept my poker face and said I'd fold. I put my cards face down on the table and the guys couldn't believe it,

"_-chan, you never fold!" Genma said as he eyed my cards suspiciously, I didn't care much for the game nor my book. I couldn't keep my eyes off the book at the other side of this annoying round table, the one in front of his face. Ibiki reached for my cards, even though I have a perfect poker face he knew when I lied, it was his job.

"_-chan, are you trying to get naked? You just folded cards worth every bit of clothing on us!" I looked around, noticing the guys were missing pieces of clothing and me being fully clothed, it struck me, "Oh right, we were playing strip poker... In that case I raise with, pants. And call."

I heard some guys groan and others chuckle, one didn't seem to mind losing his pants. He looked at me with a smirk underneath his mask, mask eh? Some guys were standing up trying to unbutton their pants, drunk ninja are the funniest, "On second thought, I wanna raise with, shirts... Now I call."

Being the only one knowing Kakashi's mask was always a part of his shirt, I smirked knowing he was screwed. "Why do you have to be so mean _-chan?" the silver haired ninja muttered.

"If 'mean' is the equivalent of 'good at poker', I don't know, I just am." I said as my smirk grew, my cheeks heated up even more as Kakashi tossed his book aside. One hand balled into a fist as his other slipped to his pouch, whipping out a kunai my smirk fell. I dropped my book and threatened to stand up, my hands gripping the table,

"You wouldn't dare Hatake..." I saw him smile putting his kunai to his neck, with his fingers he gripped the fabric. He started to cut it all around, separating his mask from his shirt. He already lost his vest and headband together with the other guys two hands ago, he was the first to pull off his shirt though.

"Aren't you an eager little ninja?" I said, my smirk had reappeared as I saw his abs, his beautiful abs and his chiseled pecs. I didn't care he was wearing a mask, I had enough to stare at anyway. Looking around I saw I was surrounded by abs and pecs, all perfect but none of them attracted me like the silver haired Jounin's across me. He had his eyes fixated on me, now trying to undress me with his sharingan I chuckled and said,

"That doesn't work as well as the byakugan."

"It works good enough for me..." he retorted, I tried to hide a blush but my poker face abandoned me. I started to stutter as I offered to deal another hand, yeah, they were drunk enough to let me deal.

"How about we do it like this, 'you' don't deal... And 'we' keep our clothes 'on'?" Tipsy Izumo offered, I looked at him with puppy eyes. I leaned over to him squishing my barely covered breasts together almost in his face.

"But Izumo-kun, I wanna see you guys naked!" I said, I heard Kakashi not even trying to stifle his laugh. It was whole-hearted and it made mine melt,

"You want to see one of us naked, that much is true!" His hand went up and down his chest, following the curves I was drooling over. I shot him a look, not an angry one but a suggestive one,

"What do you think we should do then?"

"Something more up your lane, 7 minutes in heaven?" Guys were cheering and high fiving around me, probably 'cause I was the only conscious woman around. I stood up feeling a dozen eyes on me going up and down,

"All right, I'll make it easy for you guys," I said pulling off my vest and dropping my pouches on the table.

"The first one to guess the title of the book I'm reading, gets to go in with me." I held up the book, the stretchable book cover did its job, cover it up. The guys were muttering and whispering at each other, "She has to be reading something intelligent, or poetry for that matter."

"No man, she's probably reading about poker and counting cards..." Kakashi stood up, giving me a full view of his amazing body, "Icha Icha Paradise, volume 17, release: tomorrow."

I felt myself swoon, how did he know all that? He hasn't been talking with Jiraiya, has he? "It's the volume where in -you- debute, don't worry, it's not going to be the last time."

My swoon got worse, I smacked my book against my forehead, before dropping it to the table, "Damn it..." The guys muttered around and about, saying they were going to the store and wait there as soon they got out of here.

"Let's just get this over with, please?" I said as I walked over to the closet, holding my face in my hands the whole walk. I noticed Kakashi had an uneasy look in his eyes, as if he was doing something wrong. As he followed me to the closet, he stopped in the opening leaning against it,

"I'm sorry if you're disappointed." I heard his whisper as I stood with my back turned to him, the sadness almost broke my heart.

"C'mon Kakashi! Get in there!" it was Iruka, rooting for his buddy. I heard his hands trying to crush the doorframe, as I turned around my hands were still covering a part of my face. But only the lower part, like his mask does, "Kakashi, I'm not disappointed..."

He looked up at me holding the sadness in his eyes, "Then why are you covering your face in shame?"

I turned around again facing the back wall but dropped my hands, "I, I'm not-"

"You are. You're embarrassed by this aren't you?" his voice remained in whispers but it was sterner now. I turned around holding only my nose between my fingers,

"I'm everything, but embarrassed or disappointed." His eyes were quite surprised as he saw a drip of blood from my nose.

"I could never be disappointed, being in a closet with you." my voice crackled, my poker face shattering. He stepped towards me pulling the door along slowly, the light was dying out but skimmed past his face. My eyes were fixated on his silhouette, occasionally creeping down to his bare chest. He pulled the door closed, it fell into the lock as he let go of the door handle and stepped even closer. I could only put one step backwards before stepping on something, something other than his heart. My eyes squinted, my cheeks were burning as I saw him reach for my hands, they had dropped to cover the bottom half of my face again as I wiped away the little bit of blood.

"You may not be disappointed or ashamed, but you are scared, aren't you?" his whispers were so delicate, could his hands be like that too? I nodded, but I didn't know why I was scared, isn't this what I was waiting for?

"Are you scared of me?" another delicate whisper, I shook my head.

"Are you afraid of what might happen between us?" the tone of his whisper changed, but still as delicate as a flower, again I shook my head.

"Are you afraid of something that might happen, afterwards?" That was it. I wasn't afraid of him, or what could happen. I've been there, done that, I was afraid he might leave me here in the darkness. Not exactly the closet, but the darkness that was in my heart. If he could show me brighter nights, he could most definitely show me the darkest days. His hands brushed against mine then cupped them on my face. I felt my knees weaken, I didn't understand. He touched my hands and my knees stop working? He slowly took my hands away from me, and held them against his chest. 'I think I'm about to faint...', more blood flushed to my head, not to my nose but my cheeks. I felt like the inside of a water melon, red, squishy and drooling. He brought my hands up higher, towards the back of his neck. I felt the fabric of his 'mask', it was torn badly at the back. One firm tug and it would tear apart, I looked him in the eyes and he nodded. He simply nodded and stepped closer, with one firm pull I tore off the last bit of shirt he had and tossed it against the closet door. My hands slipped from the back of his neck to his face, my palms stuck to his soft cheeks.

His face was perfect he knew that, and he knew how to abuse it as well. I had my fingers slightly brushing around on his skin. I felt like I was choking, I had too many clothes on and Kakashi seemed to agree with that. He slowly snaked his hand underneath the back of my shirt, peeling it from my sweaty skin. I let him gently pull my shirt over my head, he threw it in a corner and said, "There, now we're even..." He stepped closer again but I had nowhere to go, I placed a hand on each wall on my sides. It was a small closet but big enough to fool around in, he noticed that as well. I felt his arms slip around me, his hands all over me. I tried to put two and two together, but my mind was flooded with one thought only. His chest had full contact with mine as I felt his abs against my toned stomach, my arms slipped from the walls to his shoulders. I tried to keep myself up by holding onto him since my knees stopped working. His breath settled on my neck only millimeters away from contact, before I had a grasp on myself I threw my lips at his neck. His skin tasted so sweet, even though he was covered in adrenaline rushed sweat. My lips burned the kisses into his skin, slowly making a way up his chiseled jaw line and to his lips. Every time I nibbled at his skin, I earned a groan, a moan and a little mark on his skin. As I reached his lips and hovered beneath them, I felt the tingling sensation going down my own neck. I realized only now I was moaning as well for he returned those kinds of kisses. Not being able to withstand my breath on his lips but not my lips themselves, he crashed his onto mine forcing them to like each other.

"Hey look, isn't this Sora-chan's book? Wanna look if Kakashi really had it right?"

"I'm not sure, I just found his cards." Izumo showed the cards at his friend,

"A royal flush? Doesn't that beat four of a kind?" Kotetsu nodded at his friend, he carefully peeled off the cover revealing the title. "Icha Icha Paradise, volume -18-?" The book had a sticker beneath the title, "Sceduled release: 4 weeks after release volume 17..." Kotetsu said as he exchanged a look with Izumo, saying 'dare to look into it?' They opened the book on a marked page and saw something they might never see again, the frail and naked form of Sora-chan. She was partially underneath the strong, naked, muscular form of someone whose face was in the nape of her neck, though his silver hair gave it away.

"She has the perfect poker face doesn't she?"

"The rest of her ain't bad either..."

I felt him pressing -it- against me, having nowhere to go and wanting more myself, I pushed back receiving an awfully pleasing response from below and above. Moaning against his, he growled onto my lips, I felt him do his magic on my tongue and swayed me over and over. He wanted to pull away and say something but he couldn't, instead he smiled, picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist one by one. He was sucking the life out of my soul through my lips, but I couldn't get enough of him. Apparently he couldn't get enough of me either as he opened the door whilst carrying me. I couldn't pull away from him, it was as if I was dying and him being the only cure. I heard gasps from behind me, some wolf whistles and grunts... But little did they know Kakashi's plan was too big for the closet, and perfect for the poker table.


	3. Another 7 Minutes with Kakashi - Request

I heard cheers from behind me, though I could care less where he was taking me. As long as he took me, if you catch my drift. His steps were perfect, not a single wobble as I shivered at his strength. The draft had bothered me too, much less than the sighs and whistles. The way his tongue twirled around mine sent shocks to my brains, one saying 'send more moans' or 'two can play that game'. At the last minute he steered towards the table, surprising the guys around it. I felt the edge of the table against the back of my legs, carefully placing me on the deck he swiped the table of cards and chips. Genma jumped from his seat as he dodged several chips,

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Kakashi, you're not planning on-?!" It was Gai, though as a chip flew into his mouth, slipping into his throat, the only sounds he made were choking-noises. I liked that, a silent Gai.

I smiled against his lips as he pushed me over, flat onto the table and crawled on top of me. I forcefully pulled him against my lips, tugging at the hem of his pants.

"Kami-sama! _-chan, how could you be doing this?!" As Kurenai had heard our moans from the couch, Kakashi smiled back against my lips, running a hand up and down my thigh, placed around his waist. I moaned against his lips on purpose, so loud, I bet even passed-out Anko heard us. The table was as strong as he was, it only shifted but never creaked as it now carried his weight and mine. I had edged myself to the middle of the table as Kakashi still towered over me, it felt so strange, so familiar. I again tugged at the hem of his pants, slowly pulling him against me. As his lips viciously digressed to my neck, leaving bruises to be seen in the morning, a series of blissful moans escaped my lips. As my head tilted backwards my eyes caught a glimpse of Iruka, poor thing was knocked out cold from his nosebleed.

As Kotetsu and Izumo's eyes switched ever so often between us and the book, their cheeks flushed as they gulped. Our legs were entangled and I could feel him pulsate at the touch of my body, the fact people were watching only made me feel more, stimulated. The hand I had on his pants slipped to the table, searching for my drink. As I grabbed the glass I couldn't help put pour the water over his back, if he were any hotter I'd say he was sizzling, the water steaming from his skin.

"_-chan! Stop this at once!"

"Kakashi, get off the poor girl!"

I felt 16 again as Asuma and Kurenai scolded us, the way Kakashi smirked against my lips showed he felt the same. And he felt the same thing he couldn't resist either, the thing that drove human kind generation through generation. Not to mention the thing that'd drive us through the night, well, if they'd let us…

The table was rocking and shifting, suddenly the legs started to creak and whine irritably. Though it wasn't us, honestly! Suddenly I felt something pulling Kakashi away, his eyes spoke a thousand words. As his hands gripped the table I snaked my arms around him, pulling him back with my tight embrace. Kakashi tried to look and see the perpetrator,

"Kurenai! What the hell-?!"

"If you're planning on doing her, at least do her in dignity! Like a bedroom!" As she lost her grip on his leg, he landed back upon me, with force our cores met, sensations of untamed wild nature collided. A moan slipped from my lips as they were teasingly close to his ear, I couldn't help but whisper,

"_I don't see much dignity in a bedroom, when you're screaming out a name it doesn't really matter where you are_." All I heard was a content sigh from his lips against my skin before they kissed me gently.

He swiftly turned us over, giving me power over his form. I pulled him up along with me, his lips like glue against mine as I carefully sat up straighter. It was so cold without our skin touching, I needed to feel him against me. I needed to feel him in so many ways, just to know I wasn't dreaming _again_. With his hands carefully searching my back mine collided with his chest and the fine lines on it. With an urge, roaring deep inside me I pushed him down, hard. Pushing my lips against his I forced his head back into the pillow, very slyly I felt his tongue slither against my lip. Before anything else I shifted my hips, awakening the beast within him as I felt it growl. His hands slipped from my bare quivering arms to my uncovered legs, locked besides his hips, taking in every curve. I wanted to ask him something, to confirm I was awake, but the moment I parted my lips his tongue had found a worthy opponent. Holding nothing back as our moans were on the free run, my hands cascaded down his chest, towards his covered loins. Soon enough though, nothing in this room were to be covered in _any_ way.

The room was steaming, even though the windows were opened it felt too humid to breath. Beads of sweat rolled down his back as passionate moans rolled from our tongues, my fingers dug their way into his skin demanding more of the fruit of his loins. The bed wasn't as strong as the table, creaking at every motion, every beat of our bodily rhythm. I suddenly felt a bit light in the head, his scented passion whisking me to another realm. I had my legs locked around him, his hands on my hips and waist were feeling the pulses of my body merge with his. God, I had screamed his name so loud all night, I cherished every wet kiss his tongue offered. His hips were so strong as they cradled us to a destination, I smiled as his hands digressed to my chest, gently tracing lines of the blazing sweat. I shivered, I whispered his name gently,

"_Hm, Kakashi-kun,_" He gently slowed down the rhythm and leaned in, pecking my lips, "_Is something wrong, _-chan?_"

Amazing, the way my name rolled from his lips, desires, aches and wants could be stilled by just his voice, "_I forgot to sing you a song, a little birthday song_."

This kind tender rhythm was the rhythm I grew to live by, a rhythm I could sing to, "_Then sing to me, little nightingale…_"

As he kissed my lips he granted me a new breath, new words came to me…

"_If I could say the things I feel, it wouldn't be the same_

_Some things are not spoken of, some things have no name_

_Though the words come hard to me, I'll say them just for you_

_For this is something rare for me this feeling is so new_"

The way his eyes shimmered, so beautiful yet in a way they portrayed so much pain. He kissed my lips granting me so many feelings I'd for always cherish. He pleaded for me to go on, the still steady rhythm kept me in his arms,

"_You see I love the way you love me_

_I love the way you smile at me_

_I love the way we live this life we're in_"

That night was amazing, as well as every night that followed. That night alone we touched the sky numerous times, already at the time I was singing. "_Kakashi, I love you so much, I'll never forget how we play poker_…" Another kiss, a final thrust in our rhythm and one last time we touched the sky.

Happy Birthday Kakashi-kun, hope many more may come…

-KF-

_-Long ago I heard the song that lovers sing to me_

_And through the days with each new phrase I hummed that melody_

_And all along I loved the song but I never learned it through_

_But since the day you came along, I've saved it just for you_

_I don't believe in magic but I do believe in you_

_And when you say you believe in me_

_there's so much magic I can do_

_Now you see me now you don't watch me dive below_

_Deep down in your love lake where the sweet fish come and go_

_And I might sink and I might drown but death don't mean a thing_

_'Cause life continues right or wrong when I play this birthday song_

_I learned from you, and you can't even sing-_


	4. Seven Minutes with Iruka

"Kure-chan, could you pass me the chips?" I asked my best friend, she was busy cuddling with her boyfriend though, yuk! My eyes were glued to the fish tank next to me, my fingers tracing the glass. I wasn't paying attention as I motioned my hand towards her, I reached into the bowl and whipped out a nacho. I put the chip in my mouth, only then I noticed it felt soppy and sticky. When I examined it, there was a note stuck in its cheese sauce,

"Kurenai, what the hell is this?"

"We're playing a game Sora-chan! You get to go first!"

I sighed as deep as I could, '_Figures, hormone crazed drunken ninjas at a birthday party... Someone's bound to end up pregnant!_'

"Fine! But don't think I'm ever going to do this again!" I yelled across the room as I stood up, now that I had everyone's attention I read out loud what was written on the nacho smelling note.

"Drown with me in a sea of words... Aw, poetry, I love that!" I chimed, as I put the note in my back pouch I strolled towards the closet. I leaned against the doorframe looking into the living room, noticing nobody stood up I saw Kakashi grinning,

"Care to join me, Iruka-kun?" His pink face shot up at me at the sound of his name, he nodded and slowly stood up, but he wasn't alone. As I looked past Iruka I saw a certain silver haired jounin reading but making his way to the closet as well,

"Can I help you Kakashi?" I tilted my head, I saw Iruka blush even more which made my own cheeks heat up. The Chuunin quickly made his way into the closet and leaned against the back wall, Kakashi spoke up,

"I'm just here to 'close' the door for you, all aboard please?"

He motioned me to step backwards into the closet, I mouthed to him something he knew too well, 'I hate you for this, you will feel my revenge!'

He slammed the door shut in my face and locked it, I tumbled backwards and fell against something soft yet firm. I recognized arms around me and I felt my face heat up as the thing moved up and down in a steady pace. I looked up to see his eyes gazing at me, "Uhm, Maybe we should sit down?"

I nodded mindlessly, as we slid down the wall to sit next to each other, my hand accidentally brushed past his... Uhm, well his you-know-what... I felt him tense up and heard him scrape his throat.

"Oh, sorry..." I blushed and thought, 'Great move, moron...' In silence we just sat there, as the minutes passed by. I felt kind of content just being with him, in a small confined room all alone... Slowly I felt his hand creep up leg to my knee, I remembered my hand was still on his thigh but I couldn't pull it away! His other hand was on top of that one, I look at my left to see a slight lining of his face, so it seemed the closet door wasn't exactly light proof at the edges. It was a bit quiet, too quiet for my liking but Iruka seemed to enjoy it...

Although outside of the closet they thought otherwise.

"Did they fall asleep or something? I knew he was shy, but Sora-chan?" Kurenai said holding her man tight. A chuckle came from behind a book, "She tends to shut down near him... I think I got a solution." As he shut his book, Asuma grinned at the look in Kakashi's eye. The man stood up, book in hand, and walked towards the closet. As he swiftly unlocked and opened the door, two pairs of curious eyes looked up at him,

"Is it time already?" My voice echoed disappointment as I looked up at the grinning man.

"We decided to give you some more time, and a little bit help..." I heard his voice end with a smile, suddenly he threw something towards Iruka. Just in time he caught it, only to be shocked as he recognized it,

"Is, is this... Icha Icha?" His eyes went wide as mine were glued to the book, he flipped it open to a random page. I felt him tense under my hands, I bet he felt me tense up as well. Without knowing it my lips went up to his ear and whispered, "I think I'm getting a nosebleed..."

Iruka gulped as his hand reached up to cover his nose, "Have fun kids, now remember! Don't do what Kakashi wouldn't!" With a grin from beneath his mask he slammed the door once more... It was dark again, but still I could see the page vividly in my mind, as if burnt onto my retina. It was quiet, I heard my own breathing and heartbeat quicken as I thought about Iruka and me, in the closet, with that book. 'God, yes...' I couldn't see the book itself, being blind in the dark, though I heard his heartbeat and breath quicken even faster, along with pages turning.

"I-Iruka? Are you okay?" my voice barely audible, I heard the book snap closed and get tossed aside. Still having my hands on his arm and leg I knew for sure I was facing him, the fact that I felt his breath suddenly dance upon my lips only reassured it.

"Iruka, how much did you read?" I asked, my voice sounded so innocent so sincere. I felt his nose brush against mine, his lips so close and say, "Enough to keep us entertained, and still PG-13..."

Before I knew it his lips had landed upon mine, they were so soft I had to think twice that they were his lips! But the kiss was so passionate and hard enough to let me know that I wasn't dreaming, like I often did about him... I hadn't even kissed back and yet it felt so nice, so heavenly. Slowly he pulled away from my lips, as if he regretted it,

"I'm sorry, you hate Icha Icha, I forgot..." I felt him pull away more from me, but I wouldn't let that happen. "Wait," My hand, following the rest of his toned muscles, slid from his leg to the nape of his neck. I was flying blind in the dark, so I gently placed my other hand on his cheek, "I hate people reading it in public in front of kids..."

I felt him nod slightly as my voice turned quite, playful albeit against my will, "But I wouldn't mind acting it out, with you..." I held my breath hoping he wouldn't pull away now, I rubbed my thumb gently across his cheek. I felt him relax a bit letting out a strangled sigh, I closed my eyes long ago but now I leaned in till I felt our lips brush. My breathing stuttered as I slowly took in his scent, I felt him doing the same. I felt my hand on his cheek get cupped by a hand of his own. Another one snuck its way up my waist, pulling me so close there was nothing between us but clothes. On our knees against each other, savoring the moment, the touches that came along. As we pressed our lips against each other, forming a perfect seal, I couldn't help but smile into the kiss as he licked my lips in return. As our lips parted at the same time our tongues met, a tingling sensation at the tips slowly indulging the entire tongue. I felt like I was licking a battery, shocking sensations were sent throughout my entire body. The way his tongue caressed mine tickled my feet and neck at the same time. I didn't understand but I didn't have to, I couldn't think straight anyway. Still kissing, he sat back against the wall pulling me along onto his lap. As I straddled him, my hands slipped to his chest, fumbling with the zipper of his vest. I almost ripped the thing from his body, all I wanted was to feel his skin beneath my fingers. His hand slipped underneath my shirt, caressing my stomach as he slowly went up to my breasts. He backed off from the wall to take off his vest, he wanted to lean back though I stopped him, gripping his shirt so tight I had resisted myself to tear it off. I slipped his shirt over his head, taking along his headband. My hands traced every line on his chest, one slipped to his hair taking away his tie, I felt his hair fall down. With my lips close to his ears, I couldn't resist whispering the truth,

"I wish I wasn't blind in the dark, I really want to see you... Iruka-kun." I felt him taking off my vest and assisted him, as both his hands slipped under the warm dark shirt he pulled it over my head. He slowly kissed my chest upwards towards my lips.

"That's alright, you can see me whenever you want..." He took over my lips, conquering them as he invaded my mouth. I moaned against his lips, with effort and regret I pushed him from my lips. His sigh sounded confused and disappointed, I whispered against his lips,

"I wanna see you now, I wanna see you the whole time... Every time." I felt his lips smile, he wrapped my legs around him as he stood up. He pinned me against the door, giving a loud thud, I was just hoping the others wouldn't open the closet. His one hand held me up as his other searched the wall, he found the switch for the light. I forgot to breath when I saw his eyes like that, something new was in there... Something I've never seen before, not in his eyes. I couldn't resist running my hand through his hair, so soft yet strong. Suddenly I gasped deep and long, he smiled as he looked strangely at me,

"S-sorry, I forgot to breath... you're so handsome, even more with your hair down..." He chuckled as I couldn't help but blush. Again he hostaged my lips, I was overwhelmed with feelings as we were gasping, panting, moaning at each other's body, feeling our fire roar. I felt a gentle hand on my firm butt and one on my chest, I now had my hands at his neck, holding myself up and pulling him close. I felt like I had a rock in my throat and pulled away, an inch from his lips mine smiled. I felt him, everywhere... As I caught my breath, I tried to speak up but it all came out too seductive, too horny.

"You know Iruka... I hate to say this and don't tell Kurenai, but," he was hanging at my lips, but I couldn't just say it, yet. I smiled again and giggled a bit, "I'd love to play this game with you, anytime..." He smiled and kissed my cheek, slowly down to my neck and even lower, he knew I hated this game from the bottom of my soul... But I could get used to this. So we ended up playing this game almost every night... But, only between him and me. At our places of course, and instead of the closet, just about everywhere else... And instead of PG, well, what do you think? Oh, I gotta go, it's my turn again *wink*.


	5. Seven Minutes with Jiraiya

"You can NOT make me go in there! No freaking way! Not with him!" I couldn't believe it, into the closet with that perv?

"Oh boy, this is gonna hurt me tomorrow." The man rubbed his temples, "I am not going in there with minors. That one in particular."

"Shut up old geezer! I turn 18 next month!" I couldn't help but yell at him, we always yelled at each other, it was a habit. He came up to me, grabbed my arm and dragged to the closet, "What the hell-!"

"Let's just get this over with, it's just seven minutes, geez..." My eyes turned to him, "Don't you dare try anything on me you filthy perv!" I saw the closet coming close, the darkness luring us in. My head shot back at Kurenai, "Help me, please? Get me away from him!"

She just looked at me blankly, questioning the odds of how I picked his name from the hat. I didn't question that though, but when I turned my head to the closet, I questioned a lot of other things. The door slammed shut behind us, he turned on the light giving me a view of his smiling eyes. He still had his hand on my arm, though it was gentle now, "It's been too long since we've been alone..."

I smiled back at him, whispering, "It sure has been a while..." As he released my arm I took off my vest, I had to keep myself from laughing, the way he smiled made me blush. It's hard to pretend hate when you want to love, "You disgusting perverted old man! Can't you go peak on the girls from the spa?" His lips looked so tender as he licked them, "Excuse me? I was doing research!"

"For your perverted books!" He slipped his red coat off his shoulders, dropping it on the ground,

"They're not perverted, they're romance novels!"

"Oh just shut up!" As his hand brushed my cheek slowly I felt my lips grin, I had the feeling they were about to fall off. His eyes were sharp, reflecting the want in my eyes, "Make me, you little brat!"

"Fine, I will!" My hands shot up to his shirt, I jerked him down to my level, damn he's tall. He was only an inch away from my lips as he whispered, "_I want to read you a certain passage from my upcoming book, it goes a little like this_..."

"_Why don't you just show me_?" I pulled him even closer making our lips touch, the moment was just like I hoped it was, secret, enticing and bad... When I say bad, I mean naughty. I felt him tug at my hair, releasing the tie that held it together. Like him, I had a lot of hair, it was enough to cover my being... Though he wanted none of that, as he ran his hand through my hair he deepened the kiss. He's almost a foot taller than me, this must strain his old tired back, yet I couldn't help but grin. Kicking off his sandals he came closer to range, but still was too tall for me. I marveled at how many things he could do at the same time, yet as a sage he's not expected to be simple and weak. His tongue seemed to keep mine at bay as he knew all the right moves, a distinct taste of tobacco... Though to me it tasted like sex. Everything about him tasted like that to me, and I couldn't get enough of it. My body shivered at his experience, so many things he could teach me, so many things he already did. I felt his every move and recorded them in my mind, one finger traced a line on my neck, barely making contact though goose bumps rose on my skin. His other hand had slipped under my shirt, it slowly crept towards my breast then stopped. I wondered how he was going to tease me, or annoy me. His hand then caressed my side gently up and down massaging my tender skin, though I just wanted his warm hands to hold me everywhere. My muscles were spazzing, contracting from neck to lower back making me moan against his lips. He pulled away from my lips and proceeded onto my neck, I tried not to moan too loud as he gently bit my skin, hearing me hold my moans back he bit harder. I strangled the noise coming from my lips, still it was an obvious loud moan. His lips smiled against my skin as I glided both of his hands towards my chest, letting them fondle my breasts. My hands slipped to the belt around his vest, struggling to undo it. He smiled and whispered, "Careful now, we only have a few minutes left..."

He slowly stepped away from me, retracting his hands from my shirt, "So, what are you gonna teach me in those short moments then?" As he picked up his coat and handed me my vest, he came close and said, "I'm going to teach you the art of patience..." With that, he kissed me slowly yet passionately, with my back against the wall I had nowhere to go. Suddenly the door opened, pouring light on our kiss, the moment we felt the light we pulled apart. My hands shot up to my panting lips, the shocked faces around the room, silence awaited us. I had my eyes on the ground, too afraid to look at the disappointed faces, the faces that looked in disgust. I expected them to reprimand me as much as Jiraiya, though it wasn't the case. I looked up at Iruka's eyes, for some strange reason they were the most disappointed. Kakashi's though was happy, smiling for the rest of his face, he lifted his open palm to Iruka. The look on Iruka's face was a bit angered now, yet he presented the hand with 2 fifty ryo bills. My jaw dropped, I looked up at Kurenai who had opened the door, strangely enough she was smiling, smiling with her whole body. I looked up at Jiraiya, the strong confident man besides me was on the verge of cracking up. As his smiling eyes looked down at me, I blushed, "It seems they already knew, Sora-chan."

"W-what gave it away? We've been very careful and all..." I heard a voice chuckle from the couch, the silver haired jounin had a word to spare, "It was kind of obvious, the new volume," He said as he held up the book, "was dedicated to you... Your name was the only one mentioned in the thank you's, quite explicitly."

I didn't see it though I heard Jiraiya slap himself in the face, I didn't get it. We tried so hard to keep it a secret, I had to seclude all my friends about my love, that I finally found happiness... Then he goes and writes about us in his book? I turned to the man, his palm still on his face, quickly I pulled back my arm. Before I knew it I had slapped the back of his head, "Itai!"

"That's what you get for writing about us!" My hand had slipped to his ear, I jerked him down to my level, "Now, someone has to reprimand you mister... Might as well be me!" I dragged him along from the closet door to the front door, and the moment it closed behind us, was bliss. He turned me around, he pushed me against the railing guarding the river, his lips abusing mine. Holding him close I kissed him back, the evenings in Konoha were silent, no one on the streets but us. Yet again, he was so gentle in a way, afraid to hurt me, scare me? I hadn't really slapped his head, and I hadn't really jerked at his ear, but I really did french him. It wasn't the first time, and as hell it was going to be the last time. He lifted me up and gently placed me on the railing, bringing me to his level, I intertwined my legs with the poles. As our lips gently parted I looked into his moonlit eyes,

"So, now that our 'friends' know it... What do we do? I don't think Tsunade-sama would appreciate this, she might just kill you..." He kissed the worry from my voice, though I felt he was uncertain, we all know what she is capable of.

"I don't know, if they know it, she probably does as well... Perhaps it's best to just wait those 30 days..." My hands gently rubbed his neck and shoulders, "I don't know if I can wait that long."

"I will wait for you as long as it takes, and if I can, you can too."

"I don't have the patience like you, I always want things right now." I wanted to kiss him so bad though he stopped me as I leaned on his lips, "That's why I said I'm going to teach you the art of patience."

"Everything is art when you've touched it..." He gently smiled, "Not true, you're art already and I haven't yet touched you..." True, but he spoiled me with his kisses, never wanting to settle for less. Something else wasn't true either,

"Jiraiya," his irresistible smirk, was to fall gently, "I lied to you."

Though it still stood, "W-what?"

"I lied to you, I needed to know if you really loved me for obvious reasons... Not for age, 'n stuff." Now it faded, his eyes turned questionable,

"Why? Why would you lie?" "Tsunade ordered me to,"

"That's not a reason-"

"My birthday was last month..." He just blankly stared at me, "That doesn't make it right!" I felt the evening chill take me over as he stepped away from me, that look in his eyes was a painful first. But I understood, he felt betrayed. "I thought you trusted me Sora-chan, I thought you knew I loved you."

Loved? Was what I did so wrong to be talking in past tense? He stepped further away from me, leaving me on the railing, my tearing eyes unsure of his emotions. The moment he turned his back I knew I couldn't face the world without him, I felt him leave my heart. "Jiraiya! Chotto matte!"

I stumbled from the railing nearly falling to his feet, though he wouldn't see, his eyes turned a different way, "Jiraiya, please..." Yet he wouldn't stop, I ran up to him throwing my arms around his waist, "Jiraiya, I l-..L-.." I tried to say it, it was so hard as I felt him trying to get away.

"'I love you', is it so hard to say Sora-chan?" I tightened my arms around him as I felt my tears roll down my cheeks, "It's hard because, I've never said it before... Not because I'm still young, I've never been told that phrase..."

Even though I was hugging him it was still cold, so strange to feel this coldness from inside. He took one of my hands and turned around, I just couldn't look him in the eyes, I just couldn't! My closed crying eyes were fixated at nothing and I kept them closed as he cupped my chin raising it to his view, "It's not a phrase, Sora-chan, it's a cry from the heart. Say it."

My eyes peered open at his strained smile, "I, I lo-," I gathered the bits of breath and courage I had left, here went nothing, "I love you, Jiraiya-kun! And I don't care what the world says about it!"

And neither did I care if someone heard me, in fact, I'd be glad if -anybody- heard it, that way I wouldn't have to repeat it. "I love you too Sora-chan." When he kissed me his lips felt different in so many ways, perhaps because they weren't on mine. That night he had taught me more than just the art of patience, the art of love from different 'perspectives' was the main topic. We 'studied' just about everywhere in his mansion, though our favorite place was the bedroom, with the soundproof walls.


	6. Seven Minutes with Genma

I hate him, I hate him and this stupid party, and this stupid game. I can't believe I actually ended up with him in this closet, why did I even go first? Oh right, it was his birthday and he made me, damn him. I'm starting to think this was all set up, but why? Everybody knows we broke up a long time ago, everybody knows I'm over him. I hate closets, I hate confined spaces in general but I hate this closet even more. Why? Because the lights were on, it's too damn small and _he_'s standing too damn close to me. That stupid smile on his face with that stupid toothpick, god I want to take it from his lips and, and! Argh! I want to kiss him, I want to rip that shirt off his body and kiss him all over! But I won't. I'll withhold myself from doing anything stupid.

"You look good." I hate his voice, it sounds so smooth.

"T-thank you."

"What? Don't I get a compliment?" Oh I'll compliment you, you filthy, disgusting...

Yet very attractive, "You haven't changed."

"And I suppose that's a good thing?" I looked away, there wasn't much to look at in this empty closet, except for him. And I really really wanted to look at him, "Some ways it is, some ways it's not."

I hoped he changed his personality, since his looks hadn't there was at least one plus in this situation. He placed his hand next to my head against the wall, he leaned in slowly playing with that stupid toothpick!

"So, in what way haven't I changed?" I still looked away, I faced him but I didn't look at him. It was too hard to do both, "You still look good, I guess." I had to keep my cool, if I'd lose that he'll have taken everything from me! He already took my dignity, my self-respect and, well... My first time. That was thirteen years ago but still, being 30 isn't easy.

"Well I'll take that as a compliment." He leaned in even closer so I closed my eyes, need. To. Look. At. Nothing. I felt him brush that stupid toothpick against my neck, gently though. For some stupid reason I felt my skin shiver, okay so I liked it. Big deal! Apparently I frowned in an enjoying way as I heard him chuckle, "You're still your cute self."

Cute? Did he just call me cute? Screw my cool, he can have it! My eyes shot open and I glared daggers at him. I grabbed the toothpick wanting to jerk it from his lips. But he had it clenched between his jaws, his strong muscular jaws... Shit! I started to tug and push at it, slowly edging him towards his side of the closet. Even though I was glaring he seemed to enjoy this, he grinned his lips off flashing his pretty teeth.

"I told you, never -ever- call me cute! And stop smiling at me like that!"

"I can't help it, you make me feel like that." I hate this side of him, this flashy player side, it made me want to kiss him just to shut him up. I grinned back at him, "Oh I'll make you feel things, things that'll make you wish you were dead!"

"Not really," Eh? His smile, it faded from his lips. His eyes turned all serious at me, what was he playing at? "you make me feel things, which make me want to kiss you." Oh right, this is where he's getting all over you just to get in your panties. He placed his hand on mine, the one holding his toothpick. He took the piece of wood from his lips, "You make me feel butterflies in my stomach."

See? I told you so, this is where it gets all sugar coated, "Really? Where did I hear that before? Oh right, when we first started dating, fourteen years ago!" He shook his head, it kind of surprised me, "No, because I never told you this, not even after we broke up, but... When I saw you training with Kakashi every week, I felt like I was being strangled. When I saw you help Iruka at the academy every day, I thought someone shoved my toothpick in my throat."

Wow, he was, jealous? He would never tell me, he was too cocky to admit that. This side I've never seen, it was too serious to be just acting. In anger I broke the toothpick in two, turned my face away and sighed, "But that's the thing Genma, we. Broke. Up. There's no going back."

"There is!" He placed his hand on my cheek, it was clammy... I never remembered his hands being clammy before. He pulled my gaze back to his eyes, "I know you don't believe in forgive and forget... So let's just not talk about it, and start over."

"You what?" I stepped towards him forcing him to step back, "You think it's easy like that? 'Just. Start. Over?'"

"No, not 'just'! We'll do it right this time!"

"'We'? So you're saying I was wrong in this too? You dumped me for some sleazy hag, remember?" I wanted to smack his hand from my cheek, but I was afraid I'd break it with ease, "I know! And I still regret it every single day! But only you can keep me straight, only you can make sure I will do it right this time... That makes it we. Us..."

Either I was going crazy, or I saw his eyes tear up. "Please..." He was so serious, it was hard to believe he really wanted to give me power over him. I suddenly felt like crying, but I couldn't. I couldn't just give him my tears as well, so I choked them back, "I swear I will torture you, I will hunt you down if you ever hurt me again!"

His eyes were still teary but they lit up, but I can't really recall what I said. Did I just give him a second chance? Did I give him permission to kiss me? Because he was suddenly leaning in to me, closing in on my lips. He whispered against them, "I'm fine with that... Your wish is my want."

I couldn't, I couldn't hold back any longer. I felt his breath against my lips fade as he kissed me, the moment I kissed back I remembered. I remembered how good his lips felt against mine, like a negative and positive mold they fit perfectly. I reached up to his cheeks and placed my hands there, but his hands never left mine. The longer we kissed the clammier his got, I felt him heat up beneath my fingers. I couldn't help but brush my tongue against his lips, I wanted in and I wanted it now. I've been waiting so long for this, the moment his lips parted I invaded his mouth and danced with his tongue. Again I felt like crying, but these tears I did want to give him, these tears showed that I still cared for him. I moaned against his lips, I wanted more than just this, I wanted the rest of him too. I pushed him against the wall and bit his lip softly, I whispered, "I hate you."

"I know." Again I kissed him, "I'm going to hurt you."

"As long as it's physical." He pulled me back to his lips, I grabbed his vest and jerked him from the wall. I pushed him onto the ground and straddled him, making sure he couldn't leave. I thought it was a myth but now I remembered it was true, French-kissing too much really gives you cottonmouth. I thought he was going to try something funny, but all he did was savor the kiss, he really wanted to start over. I still had his vest between my fingers, but they had digressed to the zipper and smoothly pulled it down. As I groped his muscled chest I felt his shirt was just as clammy as his hands, nerve-sweats maybe? I didn't feel like letting him sit up to take off his vest and shirt, besides, he has enough of those shirts. I left his lips, his eyes looked at me like I stole his favorite toy as I grinned at him. I had the collar of his shirt tightly between my fingers and tugged at it,

"W-what are you doing? Sora-chan?" The tugging became jerking, and the jerking became shredding. A ripping noise echoed through the closet as I tore the shirt open from collar to hem, "That was for calling me cute..." I towered back over him, pinning his shoulders against the ground. I slipped his bandana from his head and threw it over my shoulder, whack, it hit the wall. My hand glided through his hair, his soft mid-long hair, I couldn't resist but smell it... He smelled like cloves with a dash of sandalwood, so very, exciting... My lips landed on his neck, biting him slowly, edging down to his chest, slowly. I heard him groan as I nipped at his skin, but suddenly he grabbed my arms and flipped us over. He had my legs around his waist as he towered over me, he was panting so hard, trying to keep himself back.

"You know, I was told I've been fooling around too long, with the wrong persons.. Whenever I was with them, I kept thinking of you." his panting got less as he leaned down to me, "I've been told to settle down so many times, but I couldn't find the right girl..."

He slowly kissed my neck, I gasped as he licked it up towards my ear and whispered, "I think I found her, Sora-chan... Stay with me, from this birthday 'till my last." I didn't know what to say, he finally made up his mind, I was so happy I could cry. But I wondered, why the hell did it take him 10 years to figure it out? Maybe his skull was too thick to listen to his bare heart, I smiled and brought him to my lips, "Only if I can make you my bitch,"

He only grinned in return, as he wanted to kiss me I stopped him, "but that means no more toothpicks," His eyes went sad again, like a little child, "Why not?"

"Because I want to kiss you whenever I can..." I think he seemed to agree with that condition as he kissed the daylights out of me. But when he said settle down, did he mean get married? I can't remember anything we said tonight, but I sure as hell remember what we did. I think the guys in the living room heard us as well.

"Let me see the hat for a second," Kakashi ruffled through the papers and checked the names, just like he thought. "What is it Kakashi?"

"I had a feeling this would happen, he rigged the hat." Iruka peeked into the hat, all the notes said 'Shiranui Genma'.

"No wonder he urged her to go first," Asuma said as he looked at the closet, those sounds were a bit too familiar, "Maybe we should leave now..." All I could think of was his name and how loud I wanted to scream it, but apparently I already did. With him between my legs and inside my heart again, I had conquered more than one fear tonight, I had conquered the fear of small places, since he showed me how big the world is...


	7. Seven Minutes with Izumo

'Why do I always have to do chores? It's not even my party...' As I walked towards the kitchen, looking for a stupid pad and pencil, I heard mutters through the door. I know I shouldn't eavesdrop, but I recognized one of the voices. I slid open the kitchen door slightly, just to hear the voices a bit more clearly, "I'm telling you, I don't feel like playing that stupid game. If I get stuck in that closet with her, I think I'd choke."

Izumo?

"What do you mean? Is it her perfume? B.O.?"

Genma?

"No, it's nothing like that... She just bothers me in some way, the way she drinks, breathes, eats and reads..." I saw him fidget with a pad and pencil, he was scribbling stuff but I couldn't see it from here. "It annoys me to no end, I haven't got a clue what to do."

I wonder who they're talking about.

"How well you know her?"

Could it be Anko?

"I've known her for so long, I can't even remember. But she only started to annoy me since a year ago..."

No, he doesn't know her that long...

"What have you been doing in the mean time?"

Who does he know that long?

"Mostly avoiding contact with her," he said as he looked at the pad, I squinted my eyes trying to see what he wrote, "Look, she even got me drawing these stupid hearts..."

"Ah! So you like her!"

I gasped but quickly covered my mouth, thank god they didn't hear me. I couldn't get my eyes off the pad, until a whisper disturbed me, "Sora-chan, are you eavesdropping again? Naughty girl..." I froze, my eyes widened as I turned to see him an inch away from me,

"Kakashi! How nice to see you! I was just going into the kitchen to get some stuff for the game!"

"Why are you talking so loud, Sora-chan?" I smiled nervously whilst I tried to open the door. For some strange reason he followed me in, his mask covering his stupid smirk. Genma gave me a small wave while Izumo apparently didn't notice a thing. I tried to look over his shoulder to see what he wrote, that he did notice. As he felt me brush past his arm, he jolted holding the pad from my sight, "So-Sora-chan! W-what are you doing here?" Slowly he was turning his chair away from me,

"Why are you stuttering Momo-kun? What were you writing?" I wanted to see the pad so desperately, when I touched his hand he jerked back so hard his chair fell over backwards. "Itai!"

"Izumo! Are you okay?" I rushed to his side, I saw his head hit the floor first so naturally I was worried. "Here, let me help you."

"No, I'm fine!" he tried to swat away my hand as he grabbed the back of his head. The last thing I noticed was that the pad had slid over to Kakashi's feet. He picked it up and his smirk turned into a gentle smile, as far as I could see...

"Izumo, as a medic-nin and ninja of higher rank, I order you to let me see your head!" He didn't move as he had his hands full with his head, moron. I crawled behind him and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him up against my chest I felt him tense up, "I need you to remove your hands Izumo. Kakashi, could you get an icepack from the freezer?" I placed my hand on Izumo's, gently peeling them apart. I removed his bandana and placed my hand gently in his hair, a green light emitted from my hand.

"You're gonna be fine, except for a major headache the coming days. That is, if you don't take it easy." I was gently running my hand through his hair, "I suggest you take some aspirins, and something against that fever of yours too." My hand was resting on his forehead as I felt his temperature rise.

"W-what fever?"

"The one that just spiked your temp-"

"I'm fine! I just need some rest!" He jumped from my arms onto his feet, I couldn't see his face, he simply wouldn't show me. As he grabbed the icepack from Kakashi's hand as the Jounin slipped him a note, he stalked off towards the living room.

"Genma, what's up with him? He's been acting strange towards me for so long." I whined, I still sat on the floor as my shimmering eyes brought a chuckle to the men.

"He's fine, he's just not feeling that well... Just go into the living room and play the game, you'll see." Genma said. I'm sick of men being so vague! Kakashi helped me up and handed me the pad and pencil. His smile had me worried for a moment, I frowned before I turned on my heel and walked away. Why is Izumo acting like that? He's never been hostile with me, not even when we and Kotetsu were a squad... Maybe it's just me, maybe I'm annoying to him.

"Sora-chan, Izumo forgot his bandana, maybe you should give it to him?" I turned around in the door opening, Kakashi held out the head bandana-thingy.

"Sure, I guess..." I sighed, taking the head bandana-thingy gave me a shock. An epiphany you could say, since he knew the person very long, longer than he could remember... And has been avoiding contact with her for at least a year, it would have to be... Me? How does this make sense? I'm the only girl he knows for so long, the only one he's been avoiding, and now he's acting hostile? He's right, I am annoying, thinking everything is about me. I should forget all about it, which is what I did as I walked into the living room. Everyone was doing something, talking with each other, eating and drinking, even gambling a bit. I couldn't ruin their fun with Kurenai's stupid game, could I? Well, it's the only way to find out. "Kure-chan, I've got the crap you wanted."

"Good! Now we can all get started! Give everyone a sheet, you know the rest!" I sighed, irked and wanted to beat the hell out of the person who invented this game. Kurenai stood up and said, "All right everyone, since Sora-chan did her best to basically arrange this party, at my house, I think she has the right to go first! Who agrees?" Probably everyone but me. I believed I had the right to run away screaming and never to come back. I closed my eyes as I heard almost everyone say 'aye' and held them closed picking a note from the hat. Great, now I have to open them and read it,

"Hmm, White Fang Of Konoha Junior..." Oh no, Kakashi... He's been hitting on me since like forever! But I have to do this, it's the only way to find out if he _does_ like me... 'Sides, Kakashi isn't that bad, he's pretty handsome or so I heard. I put on a smooth voice and bedroom eyes, "Oh, well Kakashi, it seems like we're going to have a nice time in there!"

"A nice time indeed, _-chan... Here, let me help you up." He picked me up in his strong muscular arms, pressing me against his well-toned chest... Wait, am I falling for Kakashi? I mentally slapped myself and shook the thought off, though his eyes were, mesmerizing... When did he take off his headband? People in the room were talking, whispering and all seemed quite surprised. Kurenai looked at Izumo on the couch, he had a very shocked look in his eyes. But it also seemed as if he couldn't move, I slowly saw his eyes turn sad from the corner of my own. I suddenly felt bad, but he still wasn't moving. Kakashi was slowly strolling towards the closet with me in his arms, he whispered something to me and it stressed Izumo that he couldn't hear it. I simply giggled and said, "Oh~! Kakashi, you're bad. You're even worse, you're naughty."

That comment drew surprises from almost everyone in the room, but the one to move was Kotetsu. He kicked his friend off the couch onto his feet, Izumo was as shocked by this as I was. He dropped the icepack from the back of his head, and opened up his mouth. His cute little mouth, with those cute lips... What am I saying?

"Kakashi! Wait... Before you go in there, could I have a word with Sora-chan?" he said, Kakashi stopped and turned. His eyes were not in a trusting mood, as if they saw right through him, "Hmm, I'm not sure. But I guess it can't hurt..."

He gently set me back on the floor, we were already at the closet as I stood in the opening. He leaned down and whispered, "I'll be right back cutey, don't start without me." Woah, this guy is slick... Remind me to give him a call if things don't work out... I mean- Back to story... I couldn't believe he just said that, my cheeks couldn't either because they were on fire! I smiled and nervously giggled at him as he walked away, I'm really starting to get sick of this masquerade. If I have to giggle once more, I'm going to choke myself!

"Izumo-kun, what's wrong?" He walked towards me, his eyes were glued to mine and for some strange reason it bothered me.

"Sora-chan, I need to talk to you. But not here!" He kept walking towards me, forcing me into the closet! He pushed me inside with his tender hands on my shoulders, "Izumo!" The light was on as the door shut behind him, he turned around to lock it from the inside. I heard him sigh and mutter something to himself, I couldn't quite figure out what. His messy hair stood up, damn, I forgot to give him his bandana. He hadn't yet turned around, he was still thinking so I placed a hand on his shoulder. No reaction, and still none as I slipped it from his shoulder to his neck, gently I let it run through his messy but soft hair. Though, I had no control over what I was doing, he seemed to enjoy it. When I reached his injured spot, he slowly pressed his head backwards, into the palm of my hand. He let out a sigh which seemed very comfortable, a bit too comfortable as it started to sound more like a moan. I gently started to pull away my hand,

"Izumo? Daijoubu?" He turned around, he had his shoulders slouched as his hands held onto the walls. Every step he took towards me, I counter stepped backwards, when I heard a thunk I realized I had nowhere to go. His eyes had such a sad glow, they looked weary and stressed. With my hands close to my chest I felt my heart racing, he came so close I almost squealed from fear. He dropped his head onto my shoulder, "Please don't stop, it's hurting. It's like, I have a Naruto inside of my head..."

"Shh, I get what you mean." I carefully slipped my hand back into his hair, like a magnet my hand was attracted to his injured spot. I let green chakra emit from my hand, "Did you take the aspirin?"

He nodded, "Did you lie down? Even if just for a little-"

"You know," he cut me off, how dare he? He turned his face towards me, still with his head on my shoulder though. I felt his breath on my neck, "I can't stand being around you..."

Eh?

"It makes me feel like this..." As a precautionary matter, I placed my other hand on his chest and let the chakra from my hand fade, "I can't stand your breathing, your eyes, your hair... Ever since last year, you started to disrupt my concentration." His lips came closer to my skin, I tensed and under my hands I felt his body heat up.

"But," he said, he chuckled and decided to let his hand rest on my other shoulder. It slowly made its way to my neck, as he held it and caressed it gently he said, "I can't stand seeing you sad, hurt. I just want to see you happy. Though I can't stand seeing you with other guys either..." I gasped as my grip on his vest intensified, though my gasps slowly turned into moans as well. His lips were so soft on my neck, I couldn't stop myself, I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to. His lips had made their way up my neck, jaw line and were oh so close to my lips. All I could think was, 'Tomaranaide kudasai...' I saw his eyes again, they had a sparkle, a sparkle I hadn't seen since the first day we met. Something he dismissed as a bug or dirt when I looked him in the eyes,

"Sora-chan, I need you to fix me..." My god, he sounded so sad... So desperate, yet determined, "Sometime a year ago I broke. You're the only one who can heal my wounds, the ones you can't see..." He slowly took my hand and placed it on his heart.

"Izumo," I whispered, I didn't know what to say or do. How did he want me to heal those kinds of wounds? "Izumo, how am I supposed to do that?" I tried to inhale slowly but somehow it sounded a lot like a sob, it only brought more sadness to his features.

"Let me show you how..." He captured my lips so quickly I didn't even have the chance to close my mouth, I felt his tongue searching for mine... Wanting to establish contact, I happily obliged. If this is the only way I can fix him, I'd break him more often. It was so silent in the closet, the only sounds resonating were our moans slipping from our lips. I felt one hand roaming my hair whilst the other was roaming around on my body. He kept pulling me closer into him, holding me like there was no tomorrow, kissing me like there was only now. I couldn't imagine stopping the kiss, but I had to. There was something I just needed to know, so I pulled away from his tender lips and tried to breath like a normal person.

"Izumo, why did you break?"

"I saw you with another guy, up until then I never realized how much you mean to me... I didn't want to lose you, but I was too afraid to speak up my mind. I figured, If you were happy then I was too. But I wasn't happy! I felt I could only be happy if you were with me..." as he said the last part, he was back onto my shoulder snuggling the nape of my neck.

"But Izumo, who did you see me with?" I felt him get sad and quite angered at the same time, it was the person who was almost in here with me.

"Hatake Kakashi, he was all over you..."

"Wait, Kakashi all over me? When did that happen, when my common sense was on vacation?" I mockingly replied, he didn't seem to feel the humor of it.

"It was at last year's Sakura-fest, and you were both dressed up so pretty for each other, I couldn't believe my eyes..." He looked away, no more sadness just hate swam in his orbs.

"Izumo, that's your own fault. You know why I was with Kakashi?" I said, he looked back at me like a child would look at his mom when he was wrong. "I was there with him because no one else had asked me to the Festival... If you would've asked me, we'd be playing this game at our place..."

The moment he saw my smile, he realized what I had said. But by then he felt my revenge for kissing me so sudden, I had pushed him against the door and licked his neck slightly before I started nipping it. His skin was perfect for giving hickys, so smooth. I smiled against his skin as I heard him moan, it was quite loud but so were the whispers on the other side of the door... Along with a content yet disappointed sigh.


	8. Another 7 Minutes with Izumo - Requested

"Yoh Kakashi, aren't you going to stop him? He's taking your turn!"

"That doesn't matter, this is what's meant to be."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Kotetsu slipped that Izumo liked _-chan, but didn't really knew it. So I took her to the festival last year, making sure he'd see us together."

"Ah, so he'd realize it then!"

"Yeah, only the problem was, over that year I started to grow on her, she's really something y'know."

"Ah, so the copy ninja has a crush eh?"

"Shut up."

"_How hard do I have to break you, to take you_?" I whispered against his ear, my hands slithered across his bare chest similar to his on my bare back. I could feel the goose bumps rise at his touch, the touch of his breath against my ear,

"You can break me as much as you want, but as long as I'm with you I'm whole."

I couldn't believe how sweet and sincere he sounded, it only made me want to break him more _and_ more often. With our shirts and vests as his pillow and mattress, he was reclined on the tiny floor of the tiny closet, with his legs up against the wall. As I hovered above him, straddling his lap, I looked down into his eyes. My hands remained on his chest with his still on my back. His eyes were deeper unlike before; they had lost their sad and woeful glow, and gained a different kind of sparkle and shine. They smiled on their own, his lips slightly parted as he tried to breathe normally,

"_-chan, can you tell me if I'm finally happy?"

What a strange question, how could I-? Oh, right, he mentioned that.

'_I figured, if you were happy then I was too. But I wasn't happy! I felt I could only be happy if you were _with_ me...'_

His words resonated in my mind; it took me awhile to get to my senses as he kept chanting my name. But as it sounded like an angel's song, I started to think I was somewhere else, in heaven or something like that. Anywhere but in this closet,

"_-chan, are you there?"

His eyes were awaiting a diligent answer as they traveled from mine to my lips. He waited for those words, a few simple words to confirm his happiness. But I couldn't, I just couldn't get my tongue and lips to cooperate and form those words. Instead, I filled the tiny gap that was still between us, and let my tongue and lips cooperate with his. At first I sweetly pecked his lips, but sweetly turned into sickly as I wanted more, and the want he had too. We were ravaging each other's lips, tongues in a war of passion as moans crashed in a head-on collision. But that couldn't last for long, so much energy we poured into this, energy we didn't have. Our moans drove each other crazy, there was a point where we would just stop kissing, let our lips and tongues savor the flavor of the moment,

"I will always be there for you, whether to break and fix you, or just to let you know you can be happy. And if you're not sure or just don't know, I'll help you feel it."

I looked down into his eyes again, a second sparkle had appeared, but it seemed that this one wasn't exactly _his_. Perhaps, and if we can pull ourselves together, it might become our sparkle,

"Let me show you how it feels when you're happy, with me." I took his lips once more, then I took the rest of his attire, and we took the rest of the night taking that sparkle from his eyes, and making it ours.


	9. Seven Minutes with Kotetsu

"You know I can't play this game, can't you just respect my wishes?" I whined at Kurenai, she and her stupid games. Ever since she got a boyfriend she's been telling me how great and wonderful it is, trying to hook me up with random guys. I trust her, but not her taste in men... Don't get me wrong, Asuma is a great guy, not my type but she doesn't know what is. Neither do I, who am I kidding? I can't like guys 'till I trust them, and the only ones I really trust are like brothers to me. Though, the other guys I trust, well I trust them as far as I can throw them... Maybe not a good analogy for a ninja but you catch my drift, right? Kurenai looked down at me, both her brows raised, "This'll be a good start for you to regain trust in men! Just go into the living room and talk to someone you trust already, have them fill you in on other guys."

She grabbed a hat filled with papers in one hand and my hand in the other, I sulked the whole way from the kitchen to the couch looking like a kid instead of a twenty year old Jounin. I sat down next to my good old buddy Kotetsu, thank god he was distracted by Izumo's stupid statements, "You're a liar! I don't do that when I'm drunk!"

He sat back into the couch crossing his arms and pouting, as he noticed me sitting next to him he froze up, "Sora-chan? H-how are you?" I tilted my head to see his eyes wander off, a light blush was barely covered by the cloth over his nose, "I'm fine, thank you. What are you looking at?"

I turned my head quickly, only to see Kurenai act as if nothing happened. As I turned back to him he had a very serious look on his face, he sighed deeply and took my hand. I had a hard time following this, Kotetsu being serious? Him and Kurenai plotting something against me? Why did I have to trust him the most? "Sora-chan, Kurenai told me to talk to you, about the guys here and stuff. You know the game-"

"There's not going to be a game! And if there is, I'm not playing it!" I basically yelled, I jerked my hand away from him ignoring the stares. I felt my eyes leak a little, remembering the last time I played a 'game'. I tried to stand up but something was holding me back, it wasn't Kotetsu, he knew not to touch me when I was angered. It was something emotional, something nostalgic. I leaned over, gripping my head between my hands, my elbows on my knees.

"I don't care if I die al alone, I never want to trust again..." I muttered, I heard a sigh come from my right.

"Sora-chan, I can't let you do this to yourself." The room was still silent though I could care less as I stared at the floor. Suddenly my hand was taken by Kotetsu again as he stood up, dragging me along I noticed he had the hat in his other hand.

"Kote-kun, where are we going?" I kept asking 'till he'd respond, he dragged me from the living room trough the hall back to the kitchen. I managed to close some doors on our way there,

"Kotet-"

"You're going to pick a note from this hat, and you're going to play the game." His gentle hand was still holding mine, but I could see his knuckles turn white as he held the hat in front of me. As I looked into the hat, eyeing the pieces of paper, I felt tears coming back. Not sad ones though, angry ones, angry I didn't fought back. I was going to now, "No. Why do you insist on putting me through this, again?"

He shook his head and lowered the hat, "I'm not, this game is different. It's all about trust now, we changed it! For you!" He showed me the hat again, I tightened my hand forgetting it was holding his.

"Just pick a note and see, you don't have to do it. Not right now at least." he said with a chuckle, I loved it when he did that, it reminded to take life lightly at times. He gripped back on my hand, I hesitated as my hand floated above the hat. He brushed his thumb across the back of my hand, I looked him in the eyes quite sadly, "You trust 'me', don't you?"

His eyes reflected my own sadness as he thought I didn't trust him anymore. In the shimmer of his eyes I saw what a selfish monster I had become. I placed my hand in the hat and quickly jerked out a note, as I eyed the text I couldn't believe what it said.

"Kote-kun, is this a joke?" I held the note closer to my eyes, "Karaoke with us, every Thursday! -Iruka and Kakashi" he chuckled again, "They're great at duets!"

I looked back at Kotetsu, he only shook the hat once more, another note then.

"Meditate with me, every Monday! -Hayate"

Another note, "Go to the hot springs with me, every day! -Jiraiya?"

"Okay, that one's a bit over the top! But you get the idea right? They just want you to trust them! Well maybe not Jiraiya but still..." Still shocked from the last note my voice shook, "But they're all guys!"

"Exactly, and they want to be trusted." Again he shook the hat as he smiled at me, I decided to grab a handful of them. Sorting them out between my fingers, reading them as well,

"Come fishing with me, once a week! -Izumo. Do push-ups and 500 laps around Konoha with me, twice a day! -The Beautiful Green Beast Of Konoha!" I chuckled myself now, it felt good. I actually got to laugh and smile, but I didn't notice Kotetsu's eyes staring at me with such intent. Every time I smiled or giggled, he'd smile sadly in return. I never did this before, chuckling and such, but as the notes got sillier and sillier I couldn't hold myself back,

"Eat ramen with me, whenever you'd like! -Kakashi Ps. I'll teach you how to eat without showing your face." My smile dropped, Kotetsu's smile started to fade as well. I suddenly remembered the mask around my face, the barrier of my true smile between me and the world. I tightened my hand and felt Kotetsu's thumb again, I resumed reading.

"Do some bounty hunting with me, few times a month! -Raidou... There are so many of these notes, so many people want my trust." I said looking into his eyes. "Consider each one of these notes as a friend, that's how many guys alone would have your back in battle. Who would buy you a beer or instead tell you how to fight that hangover."

The serious look on his face combined with the words coming out of his mouth had me giggling again. Hours must have passed as we sat down on the floor, he still held my hand though. I wasn't even half way through the hat until I found one I couldn't read, out loud that is.

"Uhm, Kotetsu..." I whispered, as I looked up I saw he was looking at me since like forever. I held that particular note close to my heart after dropping the rest back in the hat, "I found one I'd like to try first, I think."

"That's great! See? You just have to start at the bottom, the easiest!" his voice was so happy, though I couldn't smile about it. As he still held my hand he stood up forcing me to stand up as well, "And? Which one did you pick? Are you gonna karaoke?"

I was twisting and twirling my fingers around, like Hinata always copied from me with two hands. I caught myself staring at his feet, such cute toes he has. Still looking at his feet, I spoke up, "Kotetsu-kun, you trust 'me' right?"

"Of course!" I looked up to see his smile was so sweet, he always closed his eyes when he smiled like that. But when the smile was over he saw my saddened eyes, again they reflected each other. "I need you to close your eyes Kote-kun,"

"What for?"

"Just, trust me... I think." I felt so strange saying this, I never asked a person to trust me. If they didn't already I wouldn't ask them to. I kept looking into his eyes 'till he would give in.

"Uh, okay, I guess." he said as he closed his eyes, I felt his one hand tense up around mine. His other hand was still holding the hat, as I eyed the note in my hand I pushed myself through this. I stuffed it into my pocket then reached for my mask, I've worn it for so long today it stuck to my face. Probably due to stress-sweats... It was hard to peel it off with one hand but I managed, I also managed to keep my heartbeat at a minimum, I think. I started to feel lightheaded as I stepped closer to him, I saw his one eye twitch, "No looking!"

I stifled a laugh, why did I want to laugh? For some strange reason I was looking at his feet again, then raised my eyes to our hands. I saw his thumb brushing my hand the whole time, but I was so focused on other things I didn't notice. I lifted his hand close to my cheek, "Promise not to look, okay?"

He nodded and squinted his eyes even more shut, I shifted my hand to cover his. I stepped closer again and brought his hand to my cheek, it didn't only bring a blush to his face, but also to my own. At his warm touch I felt my whole body grow lighter as if the wind picked me up. As I brushed my lips past the palm of his hand I felt him shiver, I saw his eyes, wanting to burst open. With another step closer to him I pushed his hand behind my neck, putting my own on his chest, I gripped his vest and pulled him towards me. Almost on instinct he dropped the hat and let that hand glide to my back. I tiptoed to reach his lips, but I almost didn't have to. He leaned down to my lips and crashed onto them, pulling me into him made the gap between us no longer. Again, instinct kicked in as I slid my hand to his neck, the other escaped into his hair. I felt him lift me up, my feet no longer in touch with the floor. He may be just 5'6'', but at my miserable 5'2'' everyone could lift me up. Though not in the way he did, he made me feel as light as a feather and he was the wind holding me up. As I gasped at his tender lips he met my tongue, filled with vibrant energy. I couldn't help myself but giggle at the way his tongue caressed mine, I tried to resist the giggles as I kissed him back. But one way or another I felt like laughing, until it stopped... The giggles faded, the kiss intensified and moans erupted from our lips. I felt my breath seep from my lips, I couldn't stop moaning 'till I felt him pull away slightly. I wanted to cover my face but he only pulled away enough, to look me in the eyes.

"See? I told you it's not that hard to trust?" he smiled softly, "But why so suddenly? Why did you kiss me now?" I felt a blush sting my face, I must've looked like a strawberry, "Because, the note from the hat said so... Didn't you write it?"

He slowly placed me back onto the floor, I reached for the note and showed it to him, he took it and read it out loud, "Sora-chan, I've always loved you, I never should've let that bastard hurt you. I'm sorry I wasn't on time to help you, am I on time now? Please, kiss me as soon as you read this note... -Kotetsu"

Realizing what he said he quickly looked up to see my face, wanting to say things as he stuttered I hushed him. When he caught his pace, he looked over my head. Almost everyone had gathered in the hall, witnessing the confession, so innocent. I didn't notice a thing, thinking he was staring off into space again.

"Kotetsu, did you write it or not?" my voice resonated so much pain, did I kiss him for nothing? Didn't he feel the same way? Was this all another sick joke? It seemed he snapped out of his stare, his eyes joined the gaze I had with his. A smile crept its way onto his lips, "Every word Sora-chan... I just didn't remember putting the note in the hat that's all, I guess a friend did it for me."

The last bit he said as he rubbed his neck looking over my head once more. Izumo saluted his friend as Kotetsu just nodded, "But, did you mean it?"

"Every word!" he stepped closer to me, putting his hands on my cheeks leaning in slowly, "I meant every word, every kiss."

As he held my face gently in his tender hands, he captured my lips earning another moan.

"Aaaww~! How sweet!" Kurenai said, "She finally trusts..."

I froze in place as I heard that familiar voice, Kotetsu sweat dropped.

"Aww, don't stop because of us!" Damn you Iruka.

"Yeah, no need to be shy!" Genma yelled, that's it, I can't do this! I pulled away from the kiss and buried my head in his chest, I almost tore his vest apart. "Make them go Kote-kun! Make them leave!" I screamed into the fabric, I felt him laugh wholehearted and place his hands on my back.

"How long have you guys been watching us?" he said as I felt the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat and chest. I heard Kakashi respond, "We were listening the whole time, we only started watching when you closed your eyes."

Still with my back towards the door, I looked up at Kotetsu, "Why do I feel like smacking each and every one of them on the head?" He smiled at me and said, "Because you love us, and trust us with your anger."

Before he restored my mask, he planted one last firm kiss on my lips. Was it over that quickly? I turned to the people in the door way, smiles plastered on their faces. I frowned as I thought of a plan, which came to me as soon as I saw the closet between Asuma and Iruka. I grabbed Kotetsu's hand and stomped towards the crowd, suprisedly they stepped aside, though they were quite confused. Kurenai turned to us,

"Sora-chan, what are you doing? Where are you going?"

"See if you think _this_ is sweet!" I shoved the man into the closet and locked us in, as I turned my back to the door I felt them pounding against the wood.

"Sora-chan," he turned on the light, his eyes were so stern as they gazed at me, "don't pretend like this is suddenly so easy for you. I know it's hard for you to be back in a closet, playing this stupid game." He was right, why do I act so stupid when I want to prove myself? My features saddened as I stared at his cute feet, suddenly they came closer. He lifted my chin just so he could look into my eyes, but I was sick of being afraid. I just wanted to love again, and that's just what I did. I rigorously pulled the mask from my face and forced my lips upon his. It was so sudden I had pushed him to the ground, as we lay there I wondered to myself, why did I have to trust him the most? I guess it's because I love him


	10. Another 7 Minutes with Kotetsu - Request

"_-chan, what are you doing? Are you sure you want to-?" I cut him off by capturing his lips again, but for some strange reason I didn't feel them kiss back.

I parted from his lips, eyes turned away as I thought to myself it was true,

"It's all a sick joke again, isn't it?"

I awaited his breath to be put into words, but it never happened. Instead I felt his heart pound strangely against the palm of my hand, but thought nothing of it. Maybe it wasn't a sick joke; maybe he just changed his mind. Maybe he was attracted to the shy little girl, the one that barely speaks, instead of this get-what-I-want kind of woman. I wanted to pull away from him, leave him be in the darkness of the closet. But something stopped me, something real. As I shifted on his lap, I felt something nudge, more like poke me. A scroll in his pocket perhaps, but as my hands felt restricted my eyes fell back to the man beneath me. His eyes were in a tight stare, hands clasped around my wrists. But as I looked again, the shades of pink and red across his cheeks were suspicious.

"_Kotetsu_…" I saw he was biting his lip, his one eye twitching slightly as he resisted something, but what? Knowing I couldn't escape his grip, I shifted on his lap once more only to be prodded this time. And as our eyes locked before his closed in a forceful manner, it came to me; I realized it was no scroll.

"Kotetsu, are you-? Is that-? Do you-?" I couldn't finish my sentences, not because I couldn't find them, but before I got to the point he gently nodded each time. And that was when I realized what I really wanted, I didn't just want to love again, I wanted to love new, more. I didn't know things like this could lead to the same result, but I believe this way had a happy ending compared to what happened to me several years ago.

"_-chan, please, don't move." The grasp around my wrists tightened but didn't hurt, it felt affectionate one way as his hands slipped to hold mine, fingers interlacing. I saw his lips move, barely audible whispers, but as I wanted to hear them I leaned in, prodded once more. I heard him grunt,

"For the sake of silence, please stop wriggling."

I felt the 'prodder' had either moved, or grown. It throbbed as it was basically rock-solid, feeling it beat with my every move, his every breath.

I could care less for the sake of silence, I cared more for the sake of synergy we'd be creating. And synergy needs effort, effort means noise, noise means a hell of a lot of fun for the both of us, I hope.

I was inches away from his face, though except for our clothes we were skin on skin, core against core. He had a massive frown across his brows, one that had no reason to be there, one I'd change to one arched upwards. I squeezed his hands gently, pushing them away a bit as I leaned in on his lips, his bitten lip was red, sore, hurting. As I gently brushed my lips against his, he opened his eyes and gazed straight into mine. There was no reason to rush, no real reason at any rate. I kissed his lips slowly this time, gently and most utterly careful. I looked him in the eyes still, tenderly I felt him kiss me in return,

"Are you sure that we should continue?"

"It may not be as obvious from my side, but I feel the same you do, almost literally." Our lips met for another kiss one more slightly passionate, opening doors and closing eyes. The following kiss was more sudden; an impulse of shocks, the kiss thereafter pulled the curious tongues from their caves. Moans slipped past the tongues and I knew I couldn't hold back, but I wanted to know, was he still holding back? My breath was starting to quicken and I could feel his heart race, every sense of my body was heightened as I felt his every curve against me. Strong, powerful, solid.

The need to find out if he was indeed holding back grew with another need, one I wanted to be fulfilled as soon as possible, or as loud as possible. All I could think of at the moment was wriggling, writhing against his steel prodder, his metal rod. I slipped my hands from his and sneaked them underneath his shirt, the warmth beneath it, amazing how he hadn't yet melted. I was able to slip his shirt over his head, immediately I felt the scorching heat radiate onto my body, onto the burning core I already had. With my cold clammy palms against his sweaty chest I felt so cold so suddenly, even the heat of my core receded. He felt that happen, carefully undoing my vest and shirt, he made me wonder.

"_Won't I just grow even colder?_" I whispered as he draped his arms around me,

"_We'll just have to make sure it gets hot in here_…"


End file.
